


Swan Lake Modernised

by fifi2213



Category: Swan Lake
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi2213/pseuds/fifi2213
Summary: What if Swan Lake was set in today's world? What would the characters be like? How would the story end?Your questions will be answered...





	1. Chapter 1

**Narrator**

_Oneta was often dishearten as she thought about her class. Oneta was pretty, with blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes but not beautiful like Andrea. Who had slightly wavy auburn hair, hazel eyes and perfect skin. She wasn't smart like Emma, who got pretty much 100% in everything. Most people said that she was funny but Alena was hilarious. She was friendly but not as much Corrin. She liked dancing and singing  but she couldn't do it the way merriam or Joy could. It seemed that everybody in the class could do something better than the others. Like Jojo, the best at basketball and Sara, the best at cooking. Cat, the most charismatic or  Bernadette, the goofiest or sylvia, the best drawer. being at an private all girls school didn't help it. Constantly being around people who were being better at being themselves then her really hurt Oneta but she tried not to think about and instead tried to think about how lucky she was not to be homeless or poor and would decide to distract herself by going and helping at the local Vinnies or soup kitchen to help these kind of people. People often called Oneta 'the bravest' she assumed it was because they couldn't think of anything else. She wasn't a martyr but she often did things her classmates were to scared to do like take blame for things she didn't do or stand up for somebody, although she never noticed. Oneta was the best in her class. Not just one thing, but 2. She was Good and Brave,and this wasn't just amongst her classmates. She just didn't know it. But this was going to affect Oneta' and life as  she knew it._


	2. True Love?

Finally, the last day of school. Christmas was coming and i couldn't wait for the sleepover with my besties. We haven't picked a movie to watch, we'd have to vote on our group chat, that's the problem of having friends that are polar opposites but we always have fun. I'm usually the decider on these things as the girls always split exactly in half. "Oneta, why don't you chose?" they always say but it's really hard because half of my friends are going to be upset . I just can't believe that next year we'd be in year 11 although we have the maturity of a year 3 class. Goodbye social media and hello studying. We have presentation night tonight and for the first time ever, we'll be doing it with our brother school, which BTW is an all boys school to encourage taking one of the girls from our school to their formal. The girls haven't seen the boys since year 2 because our school is co-ed until year 3 when the boys get ship of to the brother school. All they seemed to talk about was childhood crushes and so on and so on. They we're being so immature about the whole thing, it's no surprise why they didn't do it before. I can't help but smile at it though. I don't know any of the boys since i came in year 4.So luckily nobody knows anything about my embarrassing childhood plus i don't like boys. It's not like i think their bad or anything but i have my life plan already ready and i'm going to be single and get a degree in teaching and live in a modest apartment. I don't have time for dating and falling in love and then getting my heart broken.Anyway that's pretty much what love is or what taylor swift says away. Plus It's too much drama for me...... 

It's hard growing up as 1 of 8 children. I'm the 2nd youngest and i'm pretty sure i've developed middle child syndrome. All of my family is really smart and well, i'm not really that smart. I mainly get Bs and Cs in my reports but all my siblings always get As. My mum always give me the 'Oneta' talk, as my siblings call it. Where she says that i need to try harder in my tests and Exams. Although my siblings often tease me, i wouldn't trade them for any other family. When i was younger is was shy and would never go far from one of my family members and i'm pretty sure that the closeness carried on to now. Although i'm not shy anymore, i still stay close to my family and friends when i go out. Which is strange as i enjoy debating and the yearly shakespeare plays my school puts on. I just hope that i get to sit next to my friends and not strangers tonight because i know i won't be budging from that spot and I'm definitely not get any awards for academics. I can still hope though. I thought as i walked into the school hall . I went up to my home room teacher and told her that i was here. She told me to go find a seat with my name on it . I went looking from my name where my class looked like they were sitting roughly. I found ONETA W. on a seat. honestly i don't know why they put the initial of my last name on their, honestly! I'm the only Oneta in the school's history and most probably the whole world. I've never heard of another Oneta before! and to think my sister's name is Meghan. I see the name to my left. SYLVIA D. Thank goodness it's my best friend i look to the other side. GUEST. Any happiness that i had from being able to sit next my best friend is gone. I will have to sit next to somebody i don't know for the next couple of hours. I sat down in my seat as my eyes searched the room, my eyes fall on a boy, tall, i think because he was sitting down i couldn't tell because his sitting. He had dark brown hair and was very good looking. i could tell he was courageous but i don't know how....Suddenly he looked at me. Our eyes met, his were green but i quickly looked away. I didn't want him to know i was looking at him. Andrea leaned over Sylvia's empty seat "His new."she whisper, then giggled "and cute." Andrea was my friend but suddenly a wave of jealousy came over me.Did she like him? i thought suddenly. Sylvia sat down next to me, thankfully to save me from my dangerous thoughts. Before i could say anything to her, the lights dimmonded, and my years of experience on stage told me it was going to begin. Suddenly, someone else sat next to me. He was dressed in all black. He was young but he felt a lot older then he looked...I couldn't explain it. He looked like he had just finished school but i had this, this vibe that he was much, much older and his face.. it was handsome but in a dark way. My body stiffened. Without him saying anything, i was scared of him.


	3. Awards

The evening seemed to drag on . The night got boring really quickly. Awards seemed to be endless. They were up to the very final award. The principals of both schools walked on. "We have a new award, it is for a student that reflects the values of our schools and the class that has the student is in will get a pizza party." Declared the principal of the boys school. Suddenly all the the students were interested. The other principal stepped forward."The student to get this award for the first time is.." she paused "ONETA WOODS." everyone started clapping on que, but nobody came up.Sylvia turned her head.Oneta had been awfully quiet for the last couple and no offense but Oneta was quite talkative, she thought, as she turned her head and gasped. Oneta was gone!


	4. Who?

"Who are you looking at Fred?" Chad whispered. "which girl catches your eye? it better not be Andrea" I quickly cut in, everyone knew Chad was protective of Andrea, he was very open about his crush."No, no. Not Andrea." i said "is it really that obvious?" "yep. You look over that way every 2 seconds, you should really stop." "yeah, your right. I kinda don't want any gossip starting up, just not when i'm new. But who's the blonde?" I replied looking over to chad, you could tell what he was thinking " the 2 down from Andrea. The one next black haired Sylvia and the blonde hair girl is Oletta or something. She's friends with Andrea. She came in yr.4 i think." The conversation ended almost suddenly as one of the principles announced yet another academic award for me. As I walked out on stage, i made a conscious effort not to look over to the side that the girls were on.Instead i decided to look for my parents. It wasn't hard to find them in their expensive designer clothing. My mother was glowing with pride, waving at me and telling the person next to her that i'm her son but my father looked board as he looked down at his iphone X, most probably look at a text from his work. My dad makes millions but never talks to me or my sisters. I was part of the last batch of awards and as everyone was getting ready to leave, The principles announced a new award, that only 1 student got and the class got a pizza party. They announced that it would go to a girl named Onetta Woods. All the girls looked back, turning towards their special students, everyone else did the same, trying to get a glimpse of the lucky girl. They all turned towards Sylvia, next to her was an empty seat an empty seat and sylvia gasped. One of the girls at the back ran into the girls toilets, obvious to go call the girl. Onetta must have been the name of the girl that he was attracted to. He noticed that the man sitting next to her was also gone. The girl ran out of the bathrooms and announced that nobody was in their. The principles asked if she left early but the teacher guarding the door told them nobody went in or out, once the award ceremony started. Her family stood up declaring that they had driven her here and were taking her home. Murmuring took over the hall. Everyone asking the same question.

Where was Onetta Woods?


	5. History

I looked at her face. My faces burned red. I couldn't believe i was blushing! you think i would have matured between 20 not 1020. Gez, you would think i would have matured more.But i couldn't help myself. She looked exactly like Odette, my beautiful Odette before that spoilt little prince came and stole her away from me. But she was meant for me even the world is telling me that, if she was not, why would it have given me another chance? The sun was about break into dawn, it was time to cast the spell. I started having second thoughts about the spell. Maybe i could wow her with my stunning good looks, great personality and my favourite part of myself; my humility. Pull yourself together Von Rothbart. i heard the tiny voice in my head scream. You've been planning this for 100 years! Don't compromise. maybe our personality is as great as we think! don't worry about the humility. We're REALLY humble. if i don't say so myself. get it? because i am you.i'm the tiny voice in your head! ah, i'm hilarious. The tiny voice in my head is right. i sent to much time planning. Now is not the time to bail out. I let go of the wrist as we got to the side of the lake. She was still paralysed from the teleporting. Ah, i remember my first teleport 100 years ago, fun times, fun times.She turns her head and looks at me with her sad big blue eyes as if she knows that i'm going to do something terrible to her. MAN I FEEL LIKE A JERK! oh well it was a bit to late. the spell had already been cast. She'll need sometime to get use to this. I'll come back tonight, when she's human.


	6. Odette

...............................................................................................................

Days turned into weeks with no word about Oneta's disappearance. Family mourned and friends avoided any conversation that might reminded them of her but as the year passed, they eventually forgot about the girl the once knew so well. Nobody thought of connecting her kidnap to the ones occurring in Russia, France, England, Poland and Spain..

..................................................................................................................

"who wants to dance?" Dawn asked. Everlyn groaned. "we do that every night! Oneta, why don't we sing? You do have such a lovely voice and you're lyrics are amazing!" You could see Tessa and Tahlia moving towards one of the two. Oneta sighed as she moved towards Elise the youngest of the group. Oneta sat down next to her. Elise was looking into the sky, staring at the stars, as she often did when she thought about stories. Elise was the youngest of the girls, taken from Russia.Elise was quite girl with long silky black hair and big blue eyes. Elise was only 12 years old when she was taken by Rothbart. I think she would be around 14 now. I don't know, everyday is just a blur.Dawn was a tall, slender girl that was extremely strong, maybe because she did ballet ever since she was 5 and took it very seriously. She was from France. She had light brown hair and brown eyes and was one year Oneta's senior. Evalyn was from Spain and often didn't get on with Dawn. She had a darker brown hair with green eyes and tan skin and was just 1 year younger than Oneta. Tessa and Tahlia were the same age. Tessa is only a day older than Tahlia but is much shorter with black hair and brown eyes and is from England and was incredibly smart. Thalia has bright red and green eyes and was quite humorous and was from Poland. Although almost everyone spoke a different language but everyone swore they heard what everyone saying in their own language. Everyone was part of upper class society. Dawn, Tessa and Tahlia were daughters of dukes. Elise was related to the Czars and her mother inherited a lot of money from their late Grandfather. Evelyn's father owned a very prosperous company. They were shocked how Oneta had to share a room with her sister and only had a hand me down iphone 4 and only bought her clothes from Kmart and valley girl. "what's your story about Elise?" Oneta asked also looking at the stars. "It's about some friends who get into prison for doing nothing.' Elise said quietly. " How do they get out?" Oneta said gently. "i'm not to sure yet." Elise replied, a little perplexed."what do you want to do Elise? Dance or Sing?" Oneta asked as she stood up and put out her hand to help her up"Can we dance? it might give me more ideas." Elise whispered as she took Onetta's hand. Whilst this was happening, none of them we aware of the owl watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Thanks for reading! I don't usually do notes, so this is for all the past chapters. OK! i live in Australia, so we have our holidays at different times and we sometimes spell stuff differently . I'm not going to include vegemite even if you ask me to because it's really gross. Like seriously, don't even try it. Anyways, if you notice, all the first letters of the girls name make up the word ODETTE ( i thought it was smart) BYE!:)


	7. Promises

All the girls had similar dresses.Each girl had a white dress that reached their knees and short sleeves. The dress was flowy and light, which made them easy to do ballet in. Although Onetta had never danced ballet before, the moves came naturally to her. She usually took lead, without even realising it. Oneta assumed that rothbart was the reason why. Each girls dress had a different coloured sash which matched their ballet shoes. Dawn has a lavender coloured sash, Evelyn had a bright red, Tessa had green, Thalia had yellow and Elise had pink. Oneta though, had a pure white, the top was embedded with small diamonds, barely visible ut when the moonlight hits them, they shine.Oneta was in the middle of the dance when the sky began getting lighter. After almost 2 years of experienced, she estimated that they had roughly 3 minutes before daybreak. roughly 3 minutes before they turned back to swans. She didn't notice anyone was near her until they grabbed her waist. Oneta tried to hide her shock. She knew who it was. It was always the same person. Rothbart. "You know, i can give you anything you want." he whispered in Oneta's ear as he twirled her. He did this often, to get her to favour him. Although she often rejected his offers, she thought better of it this time."well.." she said in as he lifted her up. "i would like some paper and a pen." she said quietly. " what an interesting request. Coming from from somebody who always denies any of my requests. Not for you i presume." he said into my ear. to the other it looked as is if he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The thought of that made Oneta shiver. "No." Oneta replied quite simply. "Well, i must be on my way, the sun rising and your about to begin changing. Just remember i am not as bad as you think."he said, leaving my side. Dawn just cracked, and the others were already on the lake as Swans. Luckily Oneta was in the shade, and hadn't turned into a swan just yet. She looked down and in her hands was a package, wrapped up in nice wrapping paper.Knowing what was inside she decided to hide it in a bush and make it a surprise for Elise that night.


	8. Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sorry if this is really bad. I have write a essay and a travel guide for the Khmer empire. So this just me procrastinating... So enjoy reading

We were almost at our holiday house, i remember these woods. By holiday house i mean holiday Mansion and even that doesn't even get close to describing it. This thing is a castle. The ride was quite. we had a fight before hand. i didn't want to come. All my friends wanted to do schoolies. No drugs or parties kind, as my parents thought. We were going to go to a beach house and chill, just the guys. But my dad didn't believe us and told me there was no way i was going, so long as he was my dad. The sad thing was that, i knew he didn't care about me, but his reputation, he was only thing his worried about is An article about his son getting drunk on the newspaper. Mum decide that instead, the 3 of us should go on schoolies, just us 3. Neither dad ro me was to happy too about this but we both knew mum wasn't going to take no as an answer. The worst part was that none of my 3 sisters were coming, otherwise i wouldn't have minded so much. My sisters are the best. Whenever we go on holidays we always have the best of time because mum and dad usually get an emergency call and would lock themselves in their room and work for hours on end. Whilst the girls and i would play fairytales. You see, my mother, When she was younger, When she first met dad, was a book worm and a dreamer. She loved everything fairytales and classics. Sow when it came to naming her children, she decide to channel her passion into the names of her Children. My eldest Sister is named Cinderella, because my mother loved how cinderella could stay hopeful among everything that happened to her. My 2nd eldest sister's name is Belle from Beauty and the Beast because she loved how Belle was able to look past the beast's outer appearance. My 3rd eldest sister and the one i am most probably closest to is Christine from the Phantom of the Opera. My said she loved how Christine was able to be brave even when she is right in front of the thing that scares her the most. And finally me. I was named Siegfried after the prince in Swan lake and how he was able to recognise his mistake and is able apologise to Odette. I prefer Fred rather to my full name mainly because it weird and most people can't even pronounce it anyway. I don't know why mum insisted on just the 3 of us. We would only really be taking christine with us anyway. Ella is in England, travelling, she's a backpacker or something where they do work for a household to be able to live their while on holidays. Belle has been studying in France for the past year. Christine just at home, looking after the house. It wouldn't have taken much and at least i'd have somebody to talk to. Christine argued though, that she had already put her name down to audition for a new, original musical being put on. When Christine sets her mind on something, very little stops her. Everyone who knows her, knows exactly how headstrong she is. I just know this is going to turn out badly.


	9. Humans!

I couldn't just sleep on the lake today. I felt that I need to do something. The same feeling I got that night when Rothbart sat next to me that night. It wasn't wrong then, and I don't think it will start now. I stretch out my long wings and pushed them down with enough force to propel my body into the air. The other girls honked in confusion bit soon followed me. I hated it when we honked. It was a sad reminder that we were no longer human and was not blessed by the ability to talk like the humans we are. I sawed above the tree tops, higher and faster then usual. I flew for so long that my wings began to ache and soon after, my whole body. I was about to turn back when I noticed something in the distance. A ROAD. My feelings hasn't let me astray! Where their were roads, their were humans! I stopped for a second. Hovering in mid air. I had gone crazy. It had finally gotten to me, all these days, weeks, months, as a swan had made me go crazy. Rothbart had driven me to insanity. There was no road. No chance of getting rescued. We were in the middle of a Forrest, there were no roads! It looked so real though. I looked behind me. The girls had gone. They had most probably turned back when they got tired, reasoning with themselves that the sun will set soon. I needed to know if the road was real or not. This might be my chance to escape Rothbart. I drew closer to the road I noticed something moving. It took me a minute to remember what it was. It was a car! There was no way I was imagining this, especially if I didn't remember it. I was about to get closer until realised the sun was setting, I had to get to the lake and get there fast. I had a feeling Rothbart was there and my feelings today led me to a road, so there is no way I'm ignoring them.   
It was almost midnight when I got back to the lake. And sure enough, Rothbart was there waiting for me, as I felt. The girls were there to, giving Rothbart dirty looks, as the secretly kicked themselves for not following me. For all they knew, I had been killed by hunters. I landed on the other side of the lake, showing Rothbart that I did not want to be near him, but he obviously did not get the memo, teleporting right beside me. " I did not relies you had a tardy side." He attempted to joke, but failed miserably. "Where were you today?" He asked generally concerned. By this point, I felt like a awful person. He did understand what he was doing was wrong. He just thought he loved me. But somebody who truly loved would understand and respect my no. He did not. " I went for a flight." I said simply. That seemed like enough for him. " I thought you would be over long flights by now." He put simply " anyway, I came here tonight to give you this, for out 3 year anniversary." He said pulling out a bouquet of white roses, blushing. I gave him a confused look. " it's been 3 years since, you know, I fell in love with you..." He started. If there is one thing I hate it awkward conversations, so I intervened a little. " why, umm thank you." I tried, a little half heartedly I must admit though. " well I've been thinking lately and I think we should get to know each other better." Wait! This guy turned me into a swan and now he wants to act like it didn't happen! I'm not one for holding grudges but this one is a biggie. " I thought we could take turns ask and answering questions." I stopped. This intrigued me. I have always been curious about everything. " okay but I get to ask first." He nodded eagerly. " ok then." I started. " why did you turn me into a swan."


	10. Why?!

Come on Rothy. You can do this. It's the question you've practiced for centuries. Just take a deep breath. Tonight's the night. She might finally say yes. Don't screw up! "Because I love you." I started. Her face softened. I can't believe she's actually buying this! Oh well, she has the good soul. This is Exactly what she wants to hear. "And well, I'm not exactly the greatest person when it comes to love. You see, my parents never loved me. I guess I just never learnt how to love properly. It's just so strange to me." I decided to stop for dramatic effect. By this point I was looking at the ground, kicking the dirt. To make it look as if in was just a lost child. I looked at her face and it said it all. She was actually thought it was real! To think that my parents didn't love me! They adored me! And in turn, I adored them. Until they found out about my magic. They had to go after that. I was lying left, right and Center! She is so gullible. It's not her fault really. It's the good soul. They just love to hear that we're not really evil." If I hadn't turned you into a swan would you still be here?" I finished. The girl eyes betrayed the sorrow she felt for me. They also had pity. No no. Pity is to hard for that. Odette had pity but she, she had something softer.... This disturbed me. I felt funny, like my heart softening. I banished that thought from my mind. I looked up at the sky. I noticed that the sky was almost light blue and the sun was about to rise. " the sun is about to rise." I started " you should get going. I'll ask my question tomorrow" and with that I   
Decided to leave. What was she doing for so long? The girls had always been early and eager at sunset. What keep her away? It didn't matter though. My plan was coming along nicely. My future is looking bright..  
Or should I say the past?


	11. Yes or no ?

I can't believe this is happening to me! I finally find a possibility of being human and not have to say yes. And I can't go anywhere today as a swan, because if I come back late again, he'll know something's up. I can't believe he tried to make me feel sympathy for him! Maybe a felt a little compassionate. But still there is no good reason for kidnapping somebody and then turning them into a swan! He most probably lied about half of it too! I can't believe id be so gullible. I'm not an idiot! I looked up and saw the girls. Even as swans you could tell they were curious and had a lot if questions about last night. I looked up at the sky. I frequently do this to check the time. Since I don't have a watch, I have to look at the sun and what position it is in to tell the time. When I looked up, I was utterly shocked. The sun had already begun to set. It could be only midday at the latest. Rothbart was most probably behind it. My theory was confirmed when he stepped out from a tree. Almost suddenly I could feel my body begin to change. The transformation had begun. It was more painful then usual, but then again this isn't the usual. "I couldn't wait a full day to continue our conversation, so I decided as our 2 year anniversary pressie, as well as flowers, you can have an extended night. The sun will rise at the normal time." He said, sounding out of breath. " is it night for everyone else or just us?" I asked, genuinely confused. " it's my turn, I recall to ask you a question." I sighed and decided to go along with his game. " okay, what's your question?" I replied quite bluntly " what was your life like before you met me?" I paused. I had almost totally forgotten I had a life before this happened. " well" I started " I had 7 siblings. 3 brothers and 4 sisters." I remembered out loud with a smile. "I was the 2nd youngest." It all felt so long ago. The nights in my Megan's bedroom. Just enjoying each other's company. The family movie night. I remember my sister's wedding day, although it was years ago, was still fresh In my mind. All of the sisters were bridesmaids. I wonder if she's had any children yet... I wonder if I'm an aunty yet... My thoughts were rudely interrupted rudely by Rothbart, who sadly, was still here. " you must miss them." He said, whilst taking both my hands into his. "Yeah, I really do." I replied simply, mainly because this conversation made me feel weird. As soon as said that, Rothbart started kneeling down on one knew. I realised what that sly little fox was trying to do! " I know you miss your family and it promise you, the very first thing we'll do is visit your family. Together. Just say the word and I can set you free." He had just proposed to me. He had reminded me of my family and how much I missed them, just to get me to say yes! I couldn't do this. I'm to emotionally tired. This could all be over in couple if seconds though. If I say yes, this awful nightmare would be over. The girls would be free and see their families to! But they'd never forgive me for it. They'd feel like it was their fault. And I'll be stuck in a loveless marriage. If I can find where that road leads to maybe I can find somebody that can help all of us. "No." The word barely escaped my lips "no...i i can't." I repeated, I looked away from Rothbart. I looked away because I was scared. I was scared what Rothbart would do when somebody denied him. I felt him drop my hands. I looked over at him. He just got up of knees. He stood up and looked at me right in the eyes. I had never noticed that his eyes were black and hard. "I had hoped you would have said yes." He started. His eyes never left mine and never blinked. It sent shivers down my spine. "I am going away for a week. I had hope it would have been our honeymoon. It doesn't effect me if you stay a swan." The last was said with such coldness, it was like he had stabbed me. And with that, he turned around and left. I stayed their a couple of minutes after Rothbart left, letting what he just said sink in. I was free for a week to discover where the road leads to.


	12. Plans

The sun is finally setting. I can't wait to tell them everything! If I have to wait just one more minute before transforming I think I'll burst! I could feel my body tingling and in a flash, I was human again. It always felt so good to stretch out my legs and arms after a day as a swan. Although being a swan is awful, it's not all that bad. It's changed me. I use to be actually quite a sickly girl. I haven't gotten sick since the day of my kidnapping. We've never had to eat either. The strangest one though is that I have never been taught to do ballet. Yet, whenever we start to do ballet at night, I just know what to do, but I don't. It's so weird before the curse, I couldn't even do the splits, or cartwheel, but suddenly I can just go on my toes and spin for ages. When Rothbart comes back, I'm going to ask him what exactly what he did when he put the spell on us. My thoughts were rudely Interrupted by Evelyn "Oneta you must tell us everything." She demanded. "Why did you come back so late?" Tessa questioned. " and what were you and Rothbart talking about?" Thalia also question. I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened the past couple of days. I told them about the road and Rothbart's idea to ask each other questions and how he proposed and how he was leaving for a week. It felt so good getting everything off your chest. It made me think back to my dairy. My life then was so normal compared to this one. About books... The one for Elise! I had almost totally forgot amongst all this excitement. I ran over to the bush where I had hid and sure enough, it was their. I picked up and hid behind my back. "Elise!" I called. She looked over to me from her normal thinking spot, at the trunk of a massive weeping willow. "I got you something!" I said in a sing-songy voice. Elise looked at me confused. I slowly move the present from behind my back, and sitting down next to her, I gave her the present. She slowly unwrapped it. The shocked smile that spread along her face was priceless. She dropped the notepad and pen and gave me a hug. "how did you get them?" She asked. " I asked Rothbart." I replied quickly, Trying to act if it was no big deal. " you should have. I know how much that costed you. Stoping so low." She said. She sounded a little angry. "It was worth it though." I smiled back at her. I continued " in the end, it'll be all worth it. Tomorrow I'll show you the road. This week is our last week."


	13. Swans

The sun was begging to set. That's when I saw it. The sunlight caught against it's pure white wings. That memory of that swan would be engraved in my memory forever. The first time I ever saw a swan. The swan that would change my life forever…

How long have I been gone? It must have been hours, as the sun was beginning to set but it had only felt like seconds. The good thing about bringing my motor bike was, not only had I been able to cover a large area quicker than walking was that I could just follow the tracks back home without getting lost. Suddenly something flew right past me. It was pure white and caught the setting sun's light perfectly. It was beautiful. It took a second for me to realise what it was. It was something I had only ever seen on the internet. It was a swan. This was the first time i had seen one in real life. What if their was more? I had to know, I just had to. So on my motor bike, I followed behind slowly, so it wouldn't notice me. I was following it for quite a while before we reached a lake with 5 other swans which were going into the lake, by now the sun had already set. The five other swans were not as white as the first one and no where near as beautiful of elegant. Then the first one I saw came down and flew into the lake. The next thing I knew a bright flashing light appeared. I'm pretty sure that's not normal for swans. The light faded away and where the 6 swans were was now 6 girls. The first swan I saw was by far the most beautiful and yet felt oddly familiar. I should alert them to my presence or introduce myself but I decided to do neither and stay behind this massive tree and see how this plays out. " I can't believe it! You were right! We're going to be free!" One of them said. She had a blue sash and was talking to the girl in the middle, who was wearing all white and bejewelled dress compared to the others, with a small tiara on her head. She was the pure white swan and most probably their leader, by the way they crowding around her. "Yes this might help us, but it might not. He could be a hunter. And even if he wasn't, how could he help us?" Their queen spoke. Were they talking about him? Had they been watching him before he even noticed them. One girl in a red sash spoke up " he was on a Harley Davidson, which most probably means he has a lot of money." Yep. They were defiantly talking about me. A girl in a pink sash whispered in the queen's ear. The queen nodded and the girl began to walk over to the exact tree I was behind. I started to walk away slowly and backwards, which is never a good idea. That's when I tripped. As I feel I Noticed that I had tripped on a pen that was next to a book, obviously what the girl was going to get the book and the pen. When I finally made contact with the ground not only did a loud thump came out but also a snap as it seemed I had decided to fall on a twig that could not hold my weight. It really hurt. Suddenly all six girls whipped their heads and saw me. The only face I got to see was that of their queen, which was at first sheer horror but suddenly feel to relief.


	14. Interductions

I my heart steps when I that noise. I first thought was that it came from Rothbart. The girls must of thought the same thing because they were as terrified as I was. I was so relieved when I found out it was just the guy we had been following all day. It was slightly ironic, we saw him and followed him to find out who he was but in the end he spotted us and followed us. It was kind of awkward for 2 minutes because he wasn't making any effort to get up and none of us was going to move, so we just stared at each other, not saying anything. I felt this nagging feeling that had seen him before for some reason. I eventually took the lead and walk over to him and gave him my hand so he could get up. " my name is Oneta, welcome to our lake." I spoke with as much authority as I could gather. He grabbed my hand and hoisted himself. "This is Dawn, Evelyn, Tessa, Thalia and Elise." I continued. Suddenly his face lit up with recognition. "Oneta Woods?!" He asked excitedly. "Uh yes?" I replied, slightly unsure of where he was going with. " the girl that disappeared into thin air? The one that was sitting next to her best friend, then, the next she was gone? I know you! I was their that night! These girls... Aren't these the girls that diss appeared on the news? How-" he was babbling on. I put my hand up for him to stop. He must have realised he was babbling and stopped. I gave him a faint smile " you may know who I once was, but you do not know me now. I am Oneta, miss Woods disappeared years ago, she was destroyed by the evil sorcerer Rothbart, and with her remains created me. I barely remember anything before this." I felt like crying. I didn't want to say this, but I had to. It was all true, but in a little bit of a poetic way. I was dead to the world. I was barely even human. He had to know this. I much as I wanted somebody to help us, i knew their was nobody. Rothbart was the one who did it, which means he is the only person who could undo it. Suddenly, a massive, although a little lob sided, which only seem to make it cuter, smile appeared on his face. " you turn into swans by day right? I'm just assuming as it's night now and you turned into humans." I paused for a bit and gave him unsure look. "Yes.."   
" just like the ballet in swan lake? Have you heard if it? And the prince undoes the spell put on by the sorcerer!" He pretty much yelled put. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but this guy is the same guy from the ballet." Dawn replied quite bluntly. " and you forget that some times in the ballet that Odette and Siegfried dies right?" Thalia questioned. " yeah, but not always. We've still got to try!" Tessa replied to Thalia. " you guys forget that this is the same sorcerer. He would have learned from his mistakes." I sighed. There is no happy ending. Not for me anyway. " wait! An act of true love! That can defeat even the strongest of spells right? That's got to be the way!" Elise burst out. I look over at the guy we had been talking to and he began turning a bright shade of red. I turned from him to the girls, who were smiling ear from ear, and I started blushing too! "Umm, I believe you know my name but I do not know yours." I said, trying to break the silence. He smiled sheepishly and replied " I'm Siegfried. Friends call me Fred for short." My friends stopped smiling and instead their jaws dropped open, I although, was not impressed. " is this your idea of a joke? This is a serious matter!" I pretty much screamed at him. This guy was a jerk, no he was worse than a jer he was a ass- " no, my name is Siegfried, which is ironic." He rudely interject my thoughts. "So, what's the plan?" Asked Evelyn. Everybody looked expectantly at Fred. "Wait, I just find out about you guys and you expect me to have a plan?" He asked, a little bewildered. "It was your idea genius." Dawn shot back. Evelyn opened her mouth, about to talk. I knew she was going to tear them to shreds, so I decided to intervene "Fred, come with me." I gestured to him to come over. "I'll show you swan lake, the girls need a rest, they've been flying all day." We began to walk away, around the lake. When I was totally sure the girls could not possibly hear us, I decided to tell him the reality of the situation we were in. I took a deep breathe. I was going to tell him exactly what I didn't want to hear. " I'm sorry for getting you involved. This has been a total waste of your time." He looked at me confuse " it was nice to see the girls have hope, but we all know the reality of this situation. There's no way to break the spell." I said, defeated. He stopped walking and turned to look at me " Oneta, that day at the presentation, I fell in love with you. I didn't know it back then, but I know it now. When your eyes meet mine. I saw something, I saw love, bravery and hope and most importantly, humanity. Don't let this spell take that away from you. You have to at least try. I'll go home see what I can come up with and return tomorrow night." He said. I looked behind him and noticed the sun coming up. I only had a couple of seconds left. " promise you'll come back." I said grabbing onto his arms, already feeling my body change. " I will, I lost you once. I won't make the same mistake twice." He said. My body began to glow as I turn into a swan. He began to leave. My heart began to hurt as he left. 'I'm in love' I thought as I went onto the were the girls were waiting


End file.
